A new life
by bethsilver
Summary: Following his visions, Bran got where his dreams sent him, though he does not know what to expect. Fulfilling his mission, Bran will discover many things about himself, his family and friends, which will bring him good and terrible sensations.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new version of my first publication, whose rhythm of the story I considered inappropriate and I changed. I have the habit of reading fanfiction, but I never posted one. English is not my first language, so excuse me for the mistakes.

This story takes place immediately after Bran and co. reach Bloodraven's cave, based on Bran III, from ADWD. I wrote wondering what would happen with the event of the death of Jojen, what happened on the show, unlike the books. Strong hints of Bran x Meera, based on his crush on her in the books. Use the TV show ages. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter I -** **The first day**

"Will I fly? I do not understand, it does not make sense"- said Bran, in a mix of disappointment and curiosity. "I can not even walk, how will I fly?"

"Brandon Stark. I've been following you, all of you, all these years. You are special and have a great mission. Everything happens for a purpose. All the things that happened to you, served to bring you here. All would be lost if we lost you, but now we have one last chance. However, first, you need to learn important things. I guided Jojen to bring you here so I can teach you" - answered the mysterious creature.

What purpose is that? I lost my legs for this? Or my family? My home? Our friend?

"At the right time you will understand the importance of what happened. "I will explain everything better and you will understand why I need you here. I'll teach many things and you all will be able to get what you have lost. I'm glad you all got here" - said quietly the Three Eyed Crow, looking at those scared faces.

Bran said nothing. Leaf, one of the children of the forest, guided Hodor carrying Bran and Meera to a room in the cave where they could to rest. Then she brought some water and food. Everyone was amazed and could not understand what was happening. Nobody broke that eerie silence.

"Hodor." Hodor said after a long time. The poor giant seemed more confused than ever.

"It is fine, Hodor." Bran said quietly. Then he looked for Meera. She had not said a word since the three were here. She seemed to have stopped crying too. He tried to turn around to see what was happening to her, but before he could say anything, she turned.

Bran and Hodor rested for a while. The boy could not stop thinking about everything that had happened. Everything was so fast, those creatures, the moment when he warged Hodor, the death of Jojen, that cave, that "man". It was all so crazy that seemed just another of his dreams, he thought. Bran closed and opened his eyes, expecting to wake up, but it was real. Looking at those walls, he also thought about what would become of him now. Could he come back South of the Wall some day? Or that was his final destination?

Few hours later, Bran awoke from his thoughts with the return of Meera..

"Are you hungry? I can see if there is any food, or maybe I can hunt something" - said Meera to Bran and the gentle giant.

"Meera, are you fine? There is a lot of food, we are not hungry. I know that the latest developments were quite frightening, but, if you want, we can talk".

"There's nothing to talk now. As that lord said, you have many things to do here, your mission is very important. You need to rest, our trip was very tiring" answered Meera. "I'm fine. I'm alive, like you and Hodor. We are fine, we are safe now, aren't we? Nothing to worry. If you are not hungry, you can to rest. Or go find Summer" - said a bitter Meera.

"Do not pretend that everything is fine" - Bran said, a little scared with her calm. "No, we can talk now. You're not fine, I can see. I'm sure all of this is being traumatizing for you. I understand how difficult is to lose a family member. You can say what you are feeling. I want to tell you how I'm feeling. I'm so confused with all these crazy..." - continued Bran.

Meera answered nothing. She took some stuff that was spread there, turned away and left. Bran was worried about her, but he couldn't do anything. Meera wanted to be alone, so it was best to leave her with her thoughts. Then Bran tried to sleep. He was eager to start the learning. He wondered if it would bring his father back. It saddened and frustrated Bran. He was not a child but still had idiot hopes - he thought. What was done could not be undone, but he could still make the future better - was his last thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks have passed since then. Bran was surprisingly progressing, to the satisfaction of his teacher. Unlike other wargs and greenseers, Bran had a great facility to control his mind. He was also learning about the importance of his powers, and what he would be able to do with them.

"Brandon Stark", said the Three-eyed raven. "You are making a great progress. I feel that, if something happens to me... I want you to be ready".

"I have a question," said Bran. "I'm going to become like you? I'll have to stay here forever, linked to this tree like you, to have those powers?"

"We have to continue your training. You will have all the answers. Now I need you to try again. I know you have great control on your visions. But, besides to control them, you need to understand what they represent", said the old creature.

"I do not know if I can. Everything still seems very confusing to me. "

"I'm sure you can, Brandon. Your progress is being impressive. Let's try again. You need to see the past to understand everything that is happening in this world and what is your mission in the Great Winter that is coming. Everyone needs you. Now let's go back to the time your father was at your age and he was learning how to fight".

"Why do I need to see it? It does not matter at all. He is dead", said Bran, with a bitter tone in his voice. "When will I be able to do something important?"

"Everything is important. You can already see the future, we saw it together. But you still need to train. Will we focus on today's task?"

Bran tried three times but failed. He was starting to get angry, he was impatient. Bran did not want to see the past, he wanted to use his powers to understand what was happening with his siblings while he was in that cave. His dreams were very confused. He had had a terrible dream with Sansa the night before and he could not concentrate. His mentor gave him the rest of the day to rest, and they would return to the training on the next day.

Hodor carried Bran to another place in the cave. The place was much better than when they arrived. Bran had a comfortable "bed" to rest now, surrounded by furs that kept him warm all the time, although the weather in the cave was very comfortable. He was beginning to feel hungry when Meera came with a soup for them.

"Thanks Meera." Bran said. He tried to touch her hands as she took the plate, trying to thank her, but she pulled away. The relationship between them was much better than in the first day, Meera did not seem as sad as before, but something was still bad. They avoided talking about anything that had happened before they got there. But Bran realized that it could not continue as it was.

"Meera, wait," said Bran, while she was taking the empty plates away. "It's been three weeks we're here, I realize that you are not comfortable. I know that everything is very complicated, but I think we can not stay that way ".

"I told you it's okay", said Meera. "Let's forget what happened".

At that moment, one of Children of the Forest interrupted, asking Meera if she still needed help to go collect some food. Meera replied that she was all right and both were leaving the room, but Bran continued to speak:

"Jojen's death wasn not my fault, he didn't die because of you. It is not our fault. He knew what was going to happen. He dreamed of this, he spoke to your father about it. Jojen was not sad, Meera. He expected something to happen on our travel, but he did not want to freak you out. He should be sad seeing that you can not deal ... " said Bran, when Meera abruptly interrupted.

"Yes, I know about everything. He knew what was going to happen, and he was fine with that. But I can not get over "Meera said, changing the tone of voice and beganing to cry," He is my little brother, I helped him when he had the first fever. He is the most important person to me, I would give my life for him. He was resigned, but he was not happy. He will not see his mission fulfilled. In a way we have guilt in his death. You could have done something, I could have tried harder. It was my only mission here, and I failed when it could not have failed. "

"It was not your fault, it was not my fault. We can not change what happened. But we can honor him. I will endeavor to learn all I can. He sacrificed himself to make this possible, and I will make this possible. His death will not be in vain, "said Bran. Soon after they gave a fraternal embrace. It seemed that at last things were clear between them.

The next morning Bran returned to his training. He decided that he would not be so selfish. He wanted to see his family, but there were other important things. Bran managed to complete his task that day. He finally managed to see how his father had his first fight.

"You can understand the importance of that vision, Brandon?" Asked the Three-eyed raven. "I've seen so many things: many people die, kill, cry. But I have seen many children born, many battles being won, many people learning. All you're learning here will be very important to you Brandon. I believe that you are prepared and soon, I will help you understand everything what is going on in Westeros".

"You will help me to see my family again?", asked Bran, in lively way. "I've been having strange dreams with my brothers, with my mother. I feel that something is not right, but I can not figure out if it is real".

"You will understand Brandon. I'm very proud of you. The Long Night is coming, and you need to be ready by then."

Bran was pleased. In a way he was happy with everything he was learning. His life was now much better than during the trip. The cold and hunger no longer bothered him. He could clean himself regularly, with the help of Hodor. Meera's mood was also improving. Every evening, the three friends sat around the fire and Meera told stories to them.

The group, especially Bran and Meera, had grown much closer to each other since then, more than they were during the entire journey. It was the support they gave to each other that was keeping them there, away from their homes, families, the life they had. Besides the sadness constantly they felt, they feel increasingly more like a small family.

At the end of two months in the cave, Bran finally could see what had happened to Robb and their mother. He was very sad, but somehow, he knew that they were no longer alive since the night they took shelter in Fortnight. Despite the anger he felt at the time, he could understand that he could not change what happened, but he could still help his siblings and Jon.

Bran had matured a lot. Despite suffering with all this visions, he did not put down more. The vision of what was happening to her sisters only strengthened his desire to complete that training. To see them and hug them again. To meet with all his brothers and sisters at Winterfell. To help them to defend the North when the big threat came.

"How was your day?" Meera said curiously, after he returned from another day of training. She always did that question every afternoon. Bran just smiled shyly, and said he was evolving. They were in a long silence.

"I'm sorry. I would like you to forgive me." Said Bran, surprisingly and in the as an explosion.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to forgive. You never did anything wrong to me."

"I saw your father today ... in a vision of the past, he was my father." Bran continued, "Your family ... I know you miss your parents …"

"Stop saying these things." Meera said, clutching the hands of Bran. "None of this is your fault. I chose to follow my brother. I miss my parents, but it was necessary for me to come. I did it for them too. Besides ... I can not say I'm unhappy. Despite all, I'm very happy to be here with you. you make me very happy too. "

Bran was surprised by her words. Awkwardly, and on impulse he took her hands. Meera smiled at him. Neither said anything, just went hand in hand. Bran then began to tell about the vision he had with their parents.


End file.
